


Make up-Break up

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I hurt my babies, M/M, Sad, Tiny bit of Angst, gossiping parents, shouyou is curious, song inspired oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doorstep was empty, only the light shining down on the concrete. As if it was waiting for him. So with a big puff of air, Nishinoya walked forward, stepping right onto the raised platform. One, shaking hand pulled out of his jeans pocket and pressed the tiny button beside the door. And it seemed like the second he did, the door swung open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up-Break up

**Author's Note:**

> I hate everything about this idea because I hurt my boys ;(  
> Anyways I had Back to December on loop while I wrote this.
> 
> Also ty for the name somi i love it so much its so real im

They’re the break up-make up duo. The two of them don’t know, but the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club refers to them as such quite often. You can always tell when they break up because, even though they play together well, off the court they don’t even make eye contact. On the other hand, you know they’re together easily too. Not only are they dynamic on the court, a perfect fit with each other, they speak all the time, they’re inseparable off.

So when Shouyou Hinata first heard the words ‘break up-make up duo’ he got curious. And what better idea than to ask his beloved senpais. Since he’d heard it from Sugawara, that’s where he asked first. “Hey, Sugawara-senpai,” he was holding a ball in his hands and speaking to Daichi when Hinata caught his attention.

“Ah, Hinata, are you alright? Practice going well?” He earned nods but then asked Suga his question.

“What’s the make up-break up duo?” Suga froze, but Daichi stepped between them and turned his head to look at one end of the court where their libero was, working on receives. Hinata followed his gaze, blinking. A duo is two people. Like he and Kageyama are the ‘freak quick duo’! Who was the other half.

“Asahi.”

Hinata snapped his gaze back to the captain, Suga was gone. “Nishinoya-senpai and Asahi-senpai are the make up-break up,”

“Shhh!! Not too loud, Hinata!”

He nodded quickly and bowed his head, simple going back to Kageyama for practice.

 

If Noya or Asahi found out that was their nickname, the rest of the team would be dead.

 

“Nishinoya, can’t we just talk this out?” Asahi was scared that again, they would stop talking. Noya was fuming for some odd reason, and that never was good because somehow it led to one of them getting too frustrated and saying to break up.

“No! Asahi, it’s always talking it out. Either we talk it out or we,” he stopped, almost as if Noya himself was scared of even mentioning it, “Break up. And even then, we end up together again!” Asahi didn’t want to touch the libero, but he couldn’t help getting touched by the libero instead. When Nishinoya had his lapel balled in his fist, Asahi didn’t step away, he didn’t move.

“Are you suggesting we stop?”

That made Asahi’s breathing stop. When those words slipped from his own lips, Asahi was struck with fear. And the stunned look on Noya’s face showed he felt the same.

There was a brief hiatus in their argument. But then, Nishinoya answered. “Yeah. Asahi we’re breaking up.”

Those words were not typical. Noya never said ‘break up’ or anything like it. Usually one of them just left and they didn’t speak for a few days, then Noya got over whatever made them stop, and they were cuddling again. Neither of them had ever officially broken up.

With that, Noya let go of Asahi, head down. He grabbed onto his bangs with one hand, tugging down, blocking Asahi from his view, and he left.

 

That was a few days ago, though. Now was different. When Asahi watched his body dart around the court, his chest thumps in desire, wanting to scoop him up mid-run and cradle his body into his chest and peck his head over and over again. But he can’t. Nishinoya broke up with him. It doesn’t matter what he wants anymore.

 

Instead of bailing out of cleaning, Nishinoya, for once, stayed back, organizing the closet. Mainly because he didn’t want to walk into the cold snow with only a hoodie. But he was entertained enough, he supposed, arranging the water bottles and such was kinda fun. However, when he heard voices in the gym, he stopped.

“How many times is this? Probably nearing 10 now right?”

“Yeah.”

“When will they understand that everything they do doesn’t have to be kept secret. It wouldn’t kill either of them to get help instead of avoiding each other like the plague every argument.”

“It’s been at least a month this time, though. I think they’re done for good this time.”

“They wouldn’t. The two of them can’t officially break up. They’re the break up-make up duo for a reason, you know.”

After that there was laughter.

Has it really been a month since Nishinoya broke up with Asahi? And the nickname of break up-make up duo kind of stung.

And thus, Nishinoya made the decision to repair this. No more make up-break up duo. He still cared for Asahi. Really, he had no clue why it was so long this time. Either way, he needed to talk to Asahi. And fast.

He left school immediately, not bothering to lock up since he passed right by Daichi and Suga, the two who must’ve been talking in the gym. It didn’t matter though, he was on a mission to revive friendship. A quest. SuperNoya to the rescue.

It was dark, the streetlights and buildings that glowed blocked out the stars. Snow was raining down. He had to do this. No matter how much he was shivering. Grunting, Noya pushed his sleeved up to his elbows, combating the cold stubbornly. To say the least, the walk was long, cold, and full of internal emotional conflict. So that’s why when he reached Asahi’s house, everything dropped to his gut.

The doorstep was empty, only the light shining down on the concrete. As if it was waiting for him. So with a big puff of air, Nishinoya walked forward, stepping right onto the raised platform. One, shaking hand pulled out of his jeans pocket and pressed the tiny button beside the door. And it seemed like the second he did, the door swung open.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Finally, Noya found words inside him. “I’m, uh, I’m glad you’re here. How’s life?”

Asahi just nods, it seems so hollow, his gaze and actions. He’s wary. Guarding himself. All because of Noya. And it hurts. Noya gulps down all nerves in his throat and his foot shifts, catching Asahi’s cold gaze again.

“I’m sorry. For that night.” The haze in Asahi’s eyes cleared out instantly. He was focused on Noya now. It was time to tell him everything. “Back last month. I think about it so much, Asahi. And I’m not one for words and spilling my heart, but dammit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I thought we could break up, sorry I didn’t say merry christmas, sorry that I didn’t call you for your birthday, sorry I screwed us up so bad.”

He took a deep breath. And heard Asahi clear his throat. “I think too. About that. I really miss you, Nishinoya. Everything really, just your presence was enough to make me happy.” Before Asahi could go on, Noya held up a hand.

“I haven’t been sleeping. I’ve been scared as hell, I thought you were going to graduate without us talking again. The amount of time I think about,” Nishinoya stopped abruptly, turning his head away and down so Asahi couldn’t see. But he knew by the sob. “I spend so much,” his voice cracks, he’s heaving, trying to hold everything in so he doesn’t cry out. “I just want to change it. I wanna travel back in time and fix it.”

All confidence and pride was whittled down and swallowed up by Noya’s stomach long ago. Now he’s just a trembling mess. And Asahi doesn’t know what to do. There’s only one idea he has. But Noya might reject it. Even though the libero just showed up at his door begging for forgiveness, hugging him was obviously not the best choice. He’s probably freezing and scared and sad. Asahi can’t make that worse.

Except everything slips away when Noya sobs. It’s soft, purposely soft. But it makes Asahi react faster than he’s ever done out of a game. In one swift movement his arms tuck around Nishinoya’s arms. And then he feels Noya’s lean fingers claw at his shirt, his mouth pressing firmly into Asahi’s shirt as the tears fall from his eyes. The ace turns his face into Noya’s hair as he feels his shirt tighten due to Noya’s firm grip. The libero is up on his tip toes in order to reach Asahi’s shoulder, but he doesn’t mind. Not if he’s in a tight embrace, snow fallen off his shoulder and head.

“I’m sorry, Nishinoya.” It’s a whisper, gentle, reassuring.

Noya’s response is hoarse, weak, “I love you.” There’s a small, short and sweet laugh after his words that make his heart skip a beat. Asahi’s laugh was always so much more calm than Noya’s boisterous hollers. It was his favorite sound to hear when he was upset.

“Me too, Noya.”


End file.
